


Distractions

by your_starless_eyes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2018 Dan Howell/Phil Lester, :), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Banter, Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, Comeplay, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Dan isn't feeling too great and there's some discussion around consent, Even though this is porn, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Forehead Kisses, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Relationship Discussions, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Kisses, Smut, Sweet, Teasing, This is so sweet it gave me cavities to write okay, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, but it's all consensual and he initiates things, even though I wrote it it made me soft, he's just tired and everything, if that makes sense?, interactive introverts, it's still super cute and fluffy, the point is it's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_starless_eyes/pseuds/your_starless_eyes
Summary: Dan's a bit anxious about his newest video, and that just won't do.~~~Based on an anonymous prompt on Tumblr.





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Hi it's 3:13 AM and you know what sounds great? Filling a smut prompt.  
> Why the fuck do I do this to myself
> 
> Update: I fell asleep and am finishing this at 12:24 PM running on nothing but the idea of coffee.  
> Update: It's 1:04 PM, I've gotten ready for the day, and I'm drinking coffee as I write the part about Phil's hair looking hot and confidence being sexy. Expect a dramatic increase in quality.  
> ~~~
> 
> Based on an anonymous prompt on Tumblr.
> 
> "Dan is anxious about a new video and Phil helps him through it (smut. I want smut)"

Dan is pacing around the hotel room, his mind racing.

 _This is a bad idea,_ he tells himself grimly, his teeth sunk into his bottom lip.  _You can't take it back, Howell. Better to wait, right?_

He can't keep putting it off, but he's not ready. He's not prepared, the audience is getting suspicious and restless, and he's being a coward, as usual.

A soft knock on the door catches Dan's attention, and he looks up to see Phil in the doorway.

"Been pacing a while, haven't you?" Phil asks quietly. Embarrassed, Dan nods. "Video?"

"Yeah," Dan admits, pressing his pointer finger and thumb together. "I'm sorry."

"Nothing to apologise for," Phil assures him. "I don't blame you for being nervous at all." 

"I'm just not ready," Dan admits, closing his laptop. "I know I said June, and it's already the middle of fucking July, but..." He trails off, gesturing helplessly.

"It's okay," Phil replies, smiling gently. "Really."

"I don't know." Dan sits on the edge of the bed, putting his laptop back in its case and zipping it up. "Maybe later."

"If you want to," Phil says slowly, "then that's fine, but you're under no obligation to share anything."

"I know," Dan replies. Phil sits beside him, thinking. "What?"

"Nothing," Phil says innocently.

"You may fool everyone else on this planet with your  _I'm an innocent sunshine with a quiff_ act, but not me," Dan accuses. "What, Phil?" Phil grins, pushing Dan onto his back and climbing over the top of him.

"I was just thinking that maybe you could use a little... distraction." He leans down, his nose pressed to Dan's. "That's only if you're up for it, though."

"I don't know," Dan admits. "Not really." Phil places a feathery kiss to Dan's nose, rolling off of him and lying down.

"That's fine." Phil tries to hide how disappointed he actually is with a smile. It's been over a week since they've gotten to have sex together, and Phil wants the physical connection, but he doesn't want to trouble Dan more than he wants that. "We don't have to; I was just offering." Dan looks at him, frowning.

"You really want it," he observes. Phil shrugs.

"Not really," he refutes, trying to seem casual. The last thing he wants right now is to pressure Dan into something and add to the issue. "It was only an offer; I just like to make you feel good."

"If you want to get off, Phil, that's fine," Dan says. He rests his palm against Phil's cheek, leaning forwards and kissing him gently. "We're two consenting adults in a relationship, and sometimes we do things we don't really want to do for each other." Phil pushes him back, shaking his head as he sits up.

"No," he whispers. "If you don't want sex, I'm not interested either. I don't want to pressure you into anything; all I want right now is to help alleviate some of your worries, not add to them. Don't you ever dare feel like you need to please me, Daniel. If you're not interested in having sex, there's nothing wrong with that. I don't just mean today- if at any point you're not into it, just say something and I'll stop immediately."

"I have no concerns about you stopping," Dan assures him, also sitting up, "but I know that sometimes you need it and, yeah, I'm going to give you what you need." He climbs into Phil's lap, straddling the older man as he buries his face in the crook of his neck and places a soft kiss to the sensitive skin. Phil exhales sharply, trying to keep his head clear as he grips Dan's hip with his fingertips. "I can tell you need it today," Dan murmurs, "so go ahead. Tell me what you want to do to me."

"Dan, I really-  _fuck_ ," Phil gasps out as the heel of Dan's hand gently grinds against his half-hard cock. " _Oh._ "

"Come on, tell me," Dan whispers, unbuttoning Phil's shirt halfway and nipping gently at Phil's collarbones. Phil groans, his head falling back and eyes closing. Every fibre of his being is screaming to grab Dan, flip over, and just fuck him hard, but Phil manages to hold on by a thread. "What do you want, Phil?"

"I-I'm fine," Phil manages to get out through gritted teeth.

"Do you want to suck me off?" Dan asks, quickly licking up and over Phil's neck and pressing his tongue against the raven's pulse point. Phil gasps, his head dizzy with want. "Want to fuck me? Rim me? Do you want _me_ to do them to you? What do you want, Phil?"

"I just-" Phil leans back, lying down on the soft white sheets. Dan keeps himself held up above Phil, clearly trying to seem interested and casual. Phil glances between their bodies, though, and he can tell Dan's not hard. He shakes his head. "It's okay. I'll sort myself out in the shower."

"No," Dan argues, pulling back and looking Phil in the eyes. "Why don't you get it, Phil? I _want_ to get you off, I _want_ to make you feel good. You're not making me do anything I don't want to. I don't particularly feel like  _sex_ right now, but I'll happily give you a blow job or anything else that does not involve your cock up my arse tonight." Phil studies Dan's face for a moment, and then he sighs deeply.

"You," he decides, "are going to be the death of me."

"Right back at you," Dan whispers, smirking tiredly. He leans forward, closing the gap between his mouth and Phil's. Phil's fingers tangle through Dan's messy caramel curls, not quite pulling but holding on tight as Dan tries to speed things up. It's clear he just wants things over with, and Phil feels bad for even putting him in this situation.

"Dan," he murmurs against the younger man's lips. "You really don't-"

"More tongue and lips, less talking," Dan interrupts, sounding desperate as he pulls back again. "Just let me do this, Phil. I promise I'm fine."

"But-" Dan cuts him off with a withering look, and Phil feels even worse now. "I'm sorry."

"I just want you to  _trust_ me, Phil," Dan pleads. "Take my word for things for once in your life, _please_."

"I do trust you," Phil says quietly, sounding like a small child. His lips are turned down in a little frown, his blue eyes wide with concern but still blown with arousal. "I do."

"Then shut up and kiss me." Phil does, using the hand in Dan's hair to pull him closer. The kiss isn't rough, but it's controlled by Phil. Dan's expert hands work at Phil's shirt blindly, eventually managing to undo the buttons. His lips leave Phil's as they travel down his neck, occasionally licking or biting gently at the skin. Phil whimpers pitifully, but he doesn't urge Dan to speed up. He just lets the younger man take his time, lets him explore with his mouth.

"Dan!" Phil gasps suddenly as Dan's tongue darts over his nipples. Phil lets out a little whine, and Dan just sucks on one while his left hand gently pinches at the other. "Dan, _please_."

"Shh," Dan murmurs, pulling off. "I'll take care of you, just be patient."

"You're real cute, quoting things I've told you in the bedroom," Phil huffs. Dan just smirks. "You little shit."

"Proud of it," Dan replies, moving a bit further down Phil's body. He unbuttons the older man's black jeans and slowly inches them down, eventually pulling them off completely. He makes faster work of Phil's boxers, dropping them on the floor. Phil blushes as he realises that he's completely naked- save for his glasses- while Dan is still in his white button up and ripped black jeans from the show they finished a couple hours ago. "You beautiful man," Dan breathes, crawling up and kissing his lips again. "Have I told you how sexy confidence is on you?"

"Once or twice," Phil laughs. Dan smiles, running a hand through Phil's black hair.

"I love this hair," he admits. "The fringe is a classic, but this?" He tugs, a bit roughly. "This looks hot." Phil sits up a bit, his arms at a fifty degree angle behind him as he places gentle kisses to Dan's collarbones.

"We're doing that thing again," he points out, speaking against the skin. "Where we get distracted and off topic." Dan nods, sitting up.

"Whoops," he says sheepishly. "I'm sorry, but I could just stare at you forever."

"I know that feeling," Phil admits, tracing his fingertip over the freckles that spot Dan's cheeks and nose. "You're easily the most beautiful person out there; only one I've got eyes for."

"I love you," Dan breathes, his face light pink with blush. "I'm so fucking lucky, getting to spend my entire life with you."

"Yeah, I feel the same." Phil's fingers slide down, over Dan's shoulders and lean arms. "You look so good, all the time. I don't understand. You're probably a robot or an alien that wants to eat my brain." Dan laughs at the sheer  _Phil-ness_ of that statement, the skin at the corners of his eyes crinkled and causing lines like starbursts. 

"Spork," he whispers. Phil sticks out his tongue. "Sorry; I'm being annoyingly slow, I know."

"That's okay," Phil assures him, stealing a quick kiss. "Just means I get to look at you longer." Dan smirks, reaching forward and grabbing Phil's glasses, holding them out of reach. "Hey!"

"Can't look if you can't see," Dan taunts. Phil reaches further, and the movement causes Dan's arse to brush his cock as the younger man slides back a bit. Phil groans aloud, the sudden friction pulling him back into the present and away from the small space only he and Dan were in. "Oh, right. Sorry. I should do something about that; my bad." He hands Phil his glasses back, letting him put them back on before pushing him down into his back. "I've got you, so don't worry."

"I'm not," Phil mumbles, watching as Dan slowly kisses down his chest and over his stomach, placing a careful one on his hip. "Fucking tease."

"I learned from the best," Dan replies, tracing slow circles over Phil's side with his fingertips. "You really are so beautiful," he whispers shyly, resting his cheek against Phil's stomach for just a second. It's innocent despite the context, and Phil feels his whole heart swell with admiration and love for this one man.

"So are you," he returns softly.

Phil doesn't mind the slow pace and constant interruptions. It's nice, really, just having Dan seem content and sated and distracted from his worries. He looks happy, and that's all Phil has ever wanted. He enjoys kissing Dan, enjoys making the younger feel good and wanted and loved because he  _is._

"You're thinking too much," Dan decides. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing," Phil says. "I'm just thinking I'm so lucky and _so_ fucking glad to have you in my life."

"Mmm," Dan hums in response. "Are you, now?"

"Absolutely," Phil replies. Dan's teasing fingers rake over Phil's thighs, and he draws in a deep breath at it. "Dan, please. I can't take much more."

"Okay." Dan scoots down a little further, settling down on the bed between Phil's legs. He wraps a loose hand around Phil's cock, and Phil gasps, his hips jerking instinctively. Dan smirks and he blushes, but then Dan's wet, hot mouth is around his tip and all Phil can do is moan brokenly as the younger man sucks gently.

"Please," Phil breathes. "I-"

Dan pulls off, much to Phil's dismay. "I know what you want; don't worry." He takes Phil in his mouth again, inching a bit more further over time and making Phil whimper. His hand still around the base, Dan sucks, the movement careful and lazy.

It's gentle and almost innocent, for what _it_ is, full of love and trust, and that's all Phil needs right now.

He tangles a hand in Dan's beautiful caramel curls, just trying to ground himself. "D-Dan," he chokes out. Dan's tongue traces up the underside of his shaft as he moves his head up, flicking his tongue at the slit before taking Phil back as far as he can. "Ah, fuck," Phil gasps, feeling his cock hit the back of Dan's throat. "Shit, _Dan_." Dan hums in content, making Phil groan. Suddenly, Dan pulls off, using only his hand as he kisses Phil deeply. Phil gasps, but he kisses back, moaning softly into Dan's mouth.

"I love you," Dan murmurs, using his free hand to push Phil's falling hair up out of his face.

"I-I love you too," Phil stammers, his hips stuttering up into Dan's spit-slicked hand. 

"Need more?" Dan asks softly.

Phil nods, a bit too eagerly. " _Please_."

Fingertips lightly tracing down Phil's neck like feathers, Dan licks over the older man's nipple again before taking his cock in his mouth again, a little faster and more energetically than before- with the intention of pulling Phil over the edge. He moves quickly, not caring about the mess of saliva and pre-come dripping down his chin. Phil whimpers, his fingers tightening in Dan's hair as his back arches.

"Fuck!" he groans, trying hard not to move too much. Dan's teasing touches and light kisses have worked him up enough that he's already close, and with how Dan's mouth is working, he's not going to last. "Oh, God, Dan- I'm-" He gasps, throwing an arm over his eyes, ignoring how he's probably getting smudges all over his glasses. "Shit, _please!_ "

Dan pulls off. "You going to come for me?" Phil lets out a pitiful sound, but then Dan is kissing him again and his hand is working fast and  _so fucking well_  over his cock, his thumb occasionally flicking over the slit and smearing pre-come over the shaft. Phil pulls a bit at Dan's hair as he kisses back, harder than before, and  _it's good it's great it's so fucking amazing_. 

"Dan!" he exclaims, and that's all the warning he can give because then his back is arching and he's coming, streaks of white painting his stomach and Dan's hand as the younger man works him through it.

"Beautiful," Dan breathes, pulling back. He lets Phil sit up a bit before running his fingers through the mess on his stomach, bringing his hand to his lips and licking it off.

"You're ridiculous," Phil scoffs, but he can't deny it's incredibly hot.

Dan smirks. "Want some?"

In response, Phil rolls his eyes with an affectionate smile, but he takes Dan's hand and runs his tongue through the sticky white fluid quickly, leaving a little trail.

"I love you," Dan murmurs, running his clean hand over the of Phil's face. "I love you so fucking much."

"I love you too," Phil whispers. "Thank you."

"Not like it's really a chore," Dan replies, giving Phil a snall smile. "Helped a bit. I like seeing you so blissed out."

"I know the feeling," Phil laughs, "but with you." He pats the back of Dan's leg. "I think a shower is in order."

"Me too," Dan agrees. He stands, shaking his head with a small laugh.

"What?" Phil asks.

"Your hair is a literal bird's nest, Lester."

Phil sticks out his tongue, standing up as well. "As long as you love me." Dan kisses him gently.

"You know I do."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :)
> 
> Instagram: cosmologicaldan  
> Twitter: cosmologicaldan  
> Art Instagram: dimstarlitnights  
> Quotev: dimstarlitnights  
> 


End file.
